Metal Gear Solid: The Dark Haunted Past
by DarkdragoonRose
Summary: Everything was running smoothly after the Metal Gear Ray incident. But snake has been acting strange, With nightmares and odd sesnations. Hal wonders what is going on,but somthing is happening to Snake. Its up to Hal to uncover Snakes Dark haunted Past
1. Default Chapter

Metal Gear Solid: The Dark Haunted Past  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Metal Gear Solid, but its always fun to write about  
^_^  
  
Morning had just broken over the city of New York. A light, gray haze filled the streets with the murky smell of morning. Snake and Hal were both  
still asleep in the street side home.  
Snake tossed and turned in his bed from the horrifying nightmare, which seemed to drag on all night. Tiny beads of sweat of sweat gathered upon his brow and rolled down. Hal, on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully until the alarm clock went off. He got up, stretching and yawning and walked out  
into the kitchen.  
It was 5:00 A.M, and he thought about making some coffee, but he had remembered, they were out of coffee because of being gone so long after the Metal Gear. He shrugged and went back to his room to get dressed. He thought about going to the coffee shop on the corner of the street of where they lived. He walked out of his room walking past Snakes. He glanced in as  
he passed. He Froze, looking over his shoulder. " What the hell?" He said to himself walking backwards to snakes room. He  
Peered in, seeing him in bed. His face screamed fear and anguish. " Uh...Snake? Snake?" he said in a loud whisper, trying not to startle him.  
Snake opened his eyes, looking toward the doorway.  
" Yeah?" He asked sitting himself upright on the bed. Hal leaned on the  
door frame.  
" I'm going out for some coffee. Would you like for me to bring you  
something back?"  
Snake looked around the dark room. His curtains were shut. " Yeah, Just black, no creamer, no sugar just Black." He said, wiping the sweat off of his face with his Blanket. Hal nodded and made his way to the  
front door. " * what is wrong with him?*" he thought to himself as he  
opened the door and walked out.  
  
A/N: Yes I know it is a very short chapter. Its only 345 Words long (( which is longer than my Reports at times -.-)) But I hope your enjoying it  
so far! Love and Peace! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Later that night, Hal was typing away at his computer, while snake say on the couch and watched a Political Debate on T.V. Hal glanced over at him.  
He was still wondering about what had happened this morning to snake. "* Right now he looks fine. He's got his Cigs and Beer and watching T.V.  
But I wonder..*" He waited till the commercials came on. "Snake" he asked, leaning his arm on the back of his chair. Snake took a  
sip of beer and looked over.  
"Yeah?" He replied. Hal wondered how to go about this.  
"Well, where did you go last night?" Snake paused for a moment.  
"I didn't go anywhere"  
Hal shook his head, feeling stupid.  
"Oh! Y-yeah Sorry. I forgot."  
Snake turned back at the T.V. Hal thought again for a short moment.  
"You went to bed early didn't you?"  
Snake nodded and inhaled his cig. Hal turned all the way around in his  
chair.  
"Why?" Hal asked quietly.  
Snake flicked the ash off his cig into the ash tray. "Why are you being so nosey? What's it to you?" Snake said, getting on the  
defensive side. Hal looked the other way.  
"I was just wondering." He said, quietly.  
"Well don't!" Snake snapped. The Debate was back on.  
Hal sighed and turned back around facing his computer.  
"* Why did I have to go off and make him mad?*" He thought to himself.  
Hal got up and walked into the kitchen. Amazingly, it was clean with an  
exception of the dirty dishes beside the sink from that night. He sighed and ran some warm water in the sink. He crouched down to get the dish washing soap in the cabinet below. He opened the door and grabbed the soap sitting in a plastic crate. He turned his head, but quickly spun it back. He saw an empty Prescription bottle with a white label upon it. He  
picked it up. It Read:  
  
Take Twice Daily. For Hallucinations and Depression. Refills every 3  
months. # of refills 502. Lasts 35 years.  
  
Hal didn't see a name or who the drug was made out to. But, He did find a  
doctors name. Dr. Hinesbrook, the name wasn't familiar. He looked up noticing tiny; drops  
of water, also hearing snake's footsteps coming closer. He shoved the  
Bottle back into the cabinet and stood up quickly. The sink had over flowed. Water was spread out all over the counter tops,  
and dripping down. Snake walked by Hal, shutting off the water faucet. He gave Hal a strange  
look and walked back into the living room. Hall stood there, with soap in hand and looked around. He grabbed a dish  
towel from the table and started dabbing up the water.  
Snake sat back down on the couch and grabbed the remote. He flipped the  
channel to the news. Nothing really happened in the city of New York. Mainly the Same thing as  
any other week. Until a Familiar face came up on the screen.  
Snake sat there wide-eyed. He knew that face. His memory flashed. For a short moment he was looking at the ceiling, with two bright lights shining  
down upon him. A man dressed in a white coat looked down at him. It flashed again, and he found himself back in reality. The T.V was playing  
commercials. He felt oddly numb with cold sweat running down his face.  
"* Was that.no.it couldn't be.*" he said to himself, sitting back. Hal  
peeked around the corner. "* What's up with him?*" He asked himself. Snake got up and walked, calmly  
to his bedroom.  
  
Later that night, Hal looked up the name Dr.Hinesbrook. Little to no information was found. The little he had found stated that he spenmd lots of time w/ Experiments and Foxhound and that he was specialized in a master Degree in child Pschcology . Nothing that apperared to Trigger  
snakes emotions. He sat back in his chair wonder what it could be. The T.V was still on. The Warm glow from it and Hal's Laptop were the only sources of light in the dark room. Hal adjusted his glasses and sighed. He  
flipped off the laptop and closed it, walking over to the T.V. " Snake was watching a news Brief, Maybe...." He sat down on the couch. "  
Maybe they will have a re cap. But, that doctor.I wonder if he has any  
relation ship with Snake" Hal said, thinking aloud. Hal flipped to the new channel. There was a fairly old looking man. Hitting  
his late 50's or 60's. The name at the bottom read, Dr. James.W.Hindesbrook. Major in Cloneing and childe Psycology. Holding an  
all week session at the General hospital in New york. " So, that's Dr.Hindesbrook. Well I guess I'll go to one of the sessions  
and find out what he's doing." Hal said, turning off the T.V.  
He walked back into his bed room and went to sleep. 


End file.
